


[Podfic] Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go

by sisi_rambles



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Morning After, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: "I sleep on the right side," Shawn informed Gus five minutes after they'd had sex for the first time.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70782) by [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain). 

Length: 00:07:21

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Psych/Wake%20Me%20Up%20Before%20You%20Go-Go.mp3) (5.1 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Psych/Wake%20Me%20Up%20Before%20You%20Go-Go.m4b) (3.4 MB) 


End file.
